


Mimesis

by QuillerQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, oq au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillerQueen/pseuds/QuillerQueen
Summary: Primpt 2: "Lonely Robin paints/sculpts a picture of the woman of his dreams and she comes to life".





	Mimesis




End file.
